All Moved In, But Nowhere to Go
by DanielTravel
Summary: Jackson is 'living' at Smithy. He's got the day off, but Aaron's not so lucky... yeah right. Read! Enjoy! Review Please!


**All Moved In, But Nowhere to Go  
><strong>by my boyfriend: scottwank1234

Fandom: Emmerdale  
>Pairing: Aaron LivesyJackson Walsh  
>Rating: NC17<br>Summary: Jackson is 'living' at Smithy. He's got the day off, but Aaron's not so lucky... yeah right!  
>Notes: This will probably never happen, as much as I would like it to. Just enjoy and review please :)<br>Beta: **danglinghearts**

* * *

><p>It was a regular Saturday morning in Emmerdale village and Jackson Walsh had the day off. His boss Declan had said that he had been working so much lately and that he deserved a break, maybe he could spend the day with his boyfriend Aaron. But unfortunately for Jackson, Aaron's prick of an uncle, Cain, was taking Charity and Noah away for the weekend and had put Aaron in charge of Ryan and the garage.<p>

Jackson classed Emmerdale as his home now. He and Aaron had been officially dating for a couple of months, and since they'd been together, he'd barely been back to his own cosy little flat. His clothes, toothbrush, favourite shampoo and other toiletries were scattered around Smithy Cottage, especially Aaron's bedroom.

Paddy didn't even seem to mind, he was just happy that Aaron was happy. He had even chipped in when Aaron had decided it was time for him and Jackson to get a double bed. Because Jackson and Aaron really were too big to be sharing a single bed.

So now with Paddy out with Rhona and Marlon, and Aaron at work, Jackson was sat home alone and bored out of his mind. Jackson wasn't used to doing nothing all day, he was one of those people who liked to be doing something all the time to keep his mind occupied.

With not knowing what to do with himself, Jackson decided to take a shower. He stripped off all his clothes and got under the hot spray. All of his troubles seemed to melt away as he rubbed his body up and down, taking his time to fully cleanse himself.

He stepped out from under the hot water, turned the shower and walked into his and Aaron's shared bedroom, completely naked. He didn't even bother to towel dry himself, thinking that he would just let the cool breeze from the open window do the job for him.

Eventually, he had dried enough, so he opened the wardrobe and pulled on a pair of boxers. He didn't realise until they were actually around his waist that the boxers belonged to Aaron, but Jackson was sure he wouldn't mind. Knowing Aaron he would find it quite erotic.

Since he'd 'moved in', Jackson had moved some of Aaron's things around, and placed his full length mirror against the wall beside the window. Jackson went over to the mirror to check himself out in it. Looking at himself, he could see why Aaron loved his hot body, and he rubbed his hands over his nipples.

"Yeah, he loves to lick these nipples." Jackson muttered to himself.

Then he began slowly moving his hand down to his boxers and started rubbing the front of them. He could feel himself getting hard, and his thoughts turned to Aaron. At the garage, in his greasy overalls, bending over a car, his arse on display.

"God yeah!" he groaned, feeling completely horny.

Jackson decided enough was enough and moved over to their bed.

He positioned himself on his back, head against the pillows, and hand thrust deep inside Aaron's tight black boxers. Jackson Walsh was about to have the wank of his life. But what he didn't know, was that he was going to be interrupted very soon.

Meanwhile, Aaron Livesy was at work and his mind was on completely other things.

Ryan was busy talking to him about car parts that they needed to get from the suppliers, but Aaron really didn't care.

He just wanted to get back to his boyfriend at home. He could imagine Jackson now, sitting at home, watching the footy, doing everything a regular bloke would be doing. Except for the fact that Jackson was so full of his cock last night and begging to be fucked harder, and that was something a regular bloke wouldn't be doing.

His workmate could tell that Aaron really wasn't bothered today and told him to go home.

"Oh just fuck off mate... you wanna be with Mr October, so let me lock up and we will keep it between us." Ryan said.

"You sure? I mean I know what a dick Cain can be. If he found out I left you in charge, we will both be in the shit."

"Well I'm not gonna tell him. You're not gonna tell him. So go and see that boyfriend of yours. But you owe me a pint!"

Aaron cracked a smile, nodded, and headed off straight away. He was looking forward to the rest of the day now. Lounging about with Jackson was just what he needed. He even thought of thanking Declan Macey for giving his boyfriend the day off.

He was heading up the hill towards Smithy Cottage when he was stopped in his tracks by the sight he saw through the window. He could clearly see his boyfriend Jackson through his bedroom window, checking himself out, and the sight just made Aaron drool. He still couldn't believe that he got to sleep with that every night.

Then Aaron's eyes went wide when he saw Jackson start rubbing his boxers.

"Wait a minute... those are my boxers!" Aaron exclaimed, not realising that he'd spoken out loud.

With that, Aaron rushed towards the house, keeping his eyes on the bedroom window, only glancing away when he reached the front door. He slowly crept into the house, not wanting to make a sound, but stopped on the stairs when he heard a groan.

That was a moan that Aaron knew very well, and he knew straight away that Jackson was wanking away.

Just the sound alone made Aaron's dick grow hard and start to leak precum.

Aaron gave himself a good tug through his overalls, a wet patch already starting to form. He couldn't wait to reach the bedroom and see his boyfriend in action. The thought of the unknown was the main thing getting Aaron most excited.

Jackson was busy wanking away, the boxers he was wearing were now pushed down to his ankles and his cock was standing at full mast. His builder abs were contracting with his fierce tossing of his swollen cock. He was even turned on by looking at his own body, lifting all that 'wood' had given him a perfectly formed six pack.

He was thinking about Aaron now, and his mind was going into overdrive thinking about the handsome mechanic. He was thinking about Aaron sat on his cock, licking his cock and basically doing very dirty things with his cock that Jackson had only ever seen in a gay porn film.

Just then, the man he was busy dreaming about burst into the room.

"Hey Jay, next time you fancy having a wank... you could at least wait for me to come home before you start."

Jackson just smiled and stood up, walking towards his boyfriend, still wanking his dick and stood before him.

"Well if I had known you were gonna be back this earlier, I wouldn't have started yet." Jackson said, his voice so full of lust. Then Jackson started to undo the buttons on Aaron's work overalls, staring directly into his eyes. Once the buttons were all open, he slid the overalls over his boyfriends shoulders and pulled them down, until Aaron stood out of them.

Now Aaron was stood in just his white t-shirt and trackie bottoms. His trackies were tented and it made Jackson's mouth water. He lifted Aaron's t-shirt above his head, clearly taking in his boyfriends hot body, and then he moved to his trackies, slowly pulling them down, leaving Aaron in just his precum filled boxers.

"Fucking hell Jackson... I'm so horny for you!"

Aaron stepped closer to Jackson, their chests almost completely touching, and he placed his hand on Jackson's chest. Jackson groaned, reaching out and slowly, inch by inch, caressing Aaron's chest. Feeling the gorgeous hairless chest was such a turn on that Jackson couldn't hold back any longer.

He grabbed Aaron's face and smashed their mouths together. Aaron was enjoying this so fucking much, he grabbed Jackson by the back of the head and Jackson could feel Aaron's tongue demanding entry. Both were moaning so much, with both pairs of hands now caressing and groping furiously.

Jackson released the kiss and dove onto Aaron's sexy neck, kissing and licking the sweet aroma emanating from it.

Aaron ran his fingers through Jackson's hair, loving the way his hair felt so soft and Aaron realising that Jackson must have had a shower not so long ago. Aaron started groaning with utter delight as Jackson moved his lips from Aaron's neck towards his nipples. He teased each one with lust in his eyes, slowly caressing the hard nubs with his tongue and Aaron loved the feeling of Jackson's stubble scratching and tickling his chest.

Jackson then felt his boyfriend pulling his face upwards for another passionate kiss.

"Come on Jackson, let's get onto the bed so I can take a nice look at your dick!" Aaron demanded.

The two boyfriends quickly moved over to the bed.

Jackson sat on the edge whilst Aaron sat on the floor between his legs.

Aaron's mouth started watering at the sight of his boyfriends deliciously hard cock. He reached out and grabbed Jackson's cock, stroking it slowly up and down, then paying close attention to the head and making his boyfriend go weak at the knees with sheer sexual desire.

"Hmm... I've not even had lunch yet, but I don't mind heading straight for dessert." Aaron said, looking Jackson dead in the eye and gently licking the hard dick from the gorgeously hairy balls, slowly up and then finishing at the cock-head, gently giving the piss slit a few licks and sucks.

"Oh fuck Aaron, oh fuck... please suck me... suck my cock!" Jackson screamed.

Aaron smiled and stroked the cock, revealing the glistering precum based head and took it slowly into his mouth.

Jackson was in complete ecstasy, nothing could ever beat the feeling of his boyfriend giving him head. Aaron was sucking his cock, bobbing his head up and down, savouring the delicious precum oozing out the head of Jackson's dick. Jackson reached down and ran his hand over Aaron's head, loving the buzzed feeling under his fingertips.

Aaron was sucking the hard cock like a lollypop, holding it at the base and just holding the cockhead in his mouth. Aaron lifted his head from Jackson's cock for a few seconds to run his hands up his boyfriend gorgeous abs. Then he held the stiff dick in his hand and gently wanked it until he leaned down once again and swallowed the entire cock in his well exercised throat, making Jackson double over in pleasure.

"I can feel you're close, mate. Come on Jay, come on Jackson... cum for me. Cum on my face. I want to feel you're hot spunk shooting all over my face." Aaron said calmly and cooly. Jackson moaned as he heard Aaron talking complete filth to him.

"Aaron... fuck I'm gonna shoot!" he screamed as he felt Aaron's tongue tickling his cockhead as he wanked it harder, and that sent him over the edge. Aaron's face was blasted with white, hot, builder cum as it erupted from Jackson's rock hard prick.

Lashings and lashings of cum shot all over Aaron's face, and he fucking loved it. Aaron pulled Jackson down towards him and they passionately snogged, letting Jackson taste, lick and kiss his own cum in the process. As tired as he was from his amazing orgasm, Jackson still wanted Aaron's cock.

While in the kiss, he pulled off Aaron's boxers, finally freeing that incredible dick. Jackson pulled Aaron up so that they were lying on the bed side by side, and then reached over and wiped some of his cum off Aaron's face. With his cum covered hand, he reached down and placed it on his boyfriend's dick, slowly stroking him.

"Oh shit, you're doing it for me now, Jay. Toss me off, come on!"

Jackson leaned over and placed his entire body on top of Aaron's. Instead of simply tossing him off, he had other ideas.

Once completely on top of his sweaty boyfriend, he began to grind and fuck himself against Aaron's body. Aaron embraced Jackson's shoulders and he too began to fuck himself against his stud of a boyfriend, both of them writhing and groaning.

Their red and swollen cock heads were crashing against each other, and it made them sigh, yelp and groan with desire and they couldn't wait to fuck each other later. Jackson's cock was still leaking some cum and it was spewing all over Aaron's dick.

Jackson reached down and grabbed the two pricks together and Aaron almost passed out.

"Jackson, I'm gonna cum mate... I'm gonna cum!"

Like lightning, Jackson jumped off of Aaron when he knew his dick was dangerously close to explosion.

He dove onto Aaron's cock with his mouth, sucking dick as if his life depended on it. He caressed Aaron's hairless stomach while sucking his big dick and it felt so right when he felt Aaron's cum start to spew into mouth. Jackson had never felt Aaron shoot so much cum before and he had to swallow at least eight times to get it all down.

Jackson licked his lips, savouring the taste of his boyfriend's spunk, and he leaned up to kiss him.

"Next time you fancy a wank, you might wanna try not rubbing your cock next to an open window." Aaron laughed.

"Yeah, well next time you are going to come home early, you wanna try picking up the phone." Jackson said with a smirk.

The two boyfriends leaned back against the bed, kissing and relaxing, comfortable in each other's arms. They didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the day, just drifted off next to each other, whispering 'I love you,' as they finally succumbed to sleep.

The End.


End file.
